War of the night (For Li-chan's contest)
by AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust
Summary: AU. It's Halloween and the vampire Rago has challenged the Legendary monsters and magicians to one final battle. Will they win, or will the world be covered in darkness forever? (Sorry lame summary) For Li-chan's contest.


**Me: This my entry for Li-chan's contest. It's sort of AU but with a sort of twist. Each of the bladers are a monster or a magician. I'll have a list of what type of creature of magician each blader is at the end of this story.**

**I don't own MFB, only my OC Rosalina,**

A young man in white robes and a white hat stood over the cauldron. His lavender hair glowed with a sort of silver tint as he peered into the cauldron with sharp eyes, where he saw several creatures through the clear liquid. A person with spikey red hair served as their leader, his pegasus wings tucked behind him.

"It seems the creatures of the four seasons are having fun."

The young man smirked as he turned around. A young woman with pale skin and long red hair in a french braid stood behind him, a lavender rose in her hand. She wore a long white dress with a red robe, red heels, and a silver rosary with a bright red gem around her neck. Her once blue eyes were glowing red in the darkened room.

"Yes but the creature of destruction will soon arrive, and we must be there to assist the creatures of the four seasons Rosalina," The man whispered. In the dimly lit room, a gold pendant with a red gem could be seen around his neck.

Rosalina frowned. "That monster... he stole away what life I had," She growled, revealing to long fangs.

"I know Rosalina. But if Rago is destroyed tonight, you'll be able to get your humanity back. You'll no longer be bounded to that monster that turned you into what you are right now. But as for me, I..." The young man looked down at the pendant that was around his neck.

"He placed you under Hades' curse," Rosalina whispered.

"The young man nodded. "My family is a clan of magicians. I looked for years on how to stop the curse from consuming me, but without luck. Our family was cursed by Hades, and now we must fight him," He stated.

Rosalina suddenly collapsed, her body shaking in pain. "Rosalina!" the magician exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Dynamis. It's just that since Rago turned me into a vampire on this night 6 years ago, I haven't been eating anything," Rosalina stated.

Dynamis eyes widened with shock. "Then drink my blood," He whispered as he tugged some of the fabric away from his neck.

It took all of Rosalina's willpower to resist. "If you get bitten, You'll be just like me," she hissed.

Dynamis walked over to Rosalina and kneeled down. He placed her head right by his neck. "I know," he whispered, "But if you don't get some blood soon, you'll be stuck with no power for the battle against Rago and Nemesis."

The urge was too great for Rosalina. Instinctively, she bit into the Jupiter magician's neck. Dynamis closed his eyes as a wave of pain went through his body. He felt the changes taking place, but said nothing as Rosalina took her fangs from his neck, blood dripping from her lips.

"Dynamis..." she whispered.

Dynamis stood up, his blue eyes now a crimson hue. "Let's go. To the final battle," he stated.

(Elsewhere)

"Are you sure you should have your pegasus wings out mister Gingka? What is someone sees them?" Yuki stated, his blue magician's robes fluttering behind him.

The red haired pegasus-human hybrid looked at him and grinned. "No worries Yuki. A normal human can't see our powers or wings and stuff like that," Gingka stated, "Right Kyoya?"

The lion-human hybrid growled. "Whatever. As long as no one stands in my way," he spat.

Kenta sighed, his elf ears sticking out a bit. "I wish we could find Ryuga. I have a bad feeling tonight," he said sadly.

"After what happened at Monster gathering two years ago? Have you forgotten what that Dragon demon did to us?" Kyoya roared, a few crows flying away.

"Relax dude. As a solar system magician, I'm saying that we should collect candy from those humans houses tonight to calm down," King stated, his red robes a mess with chocolate.

"Yeah Yo-Yo!" Tithi jumped off his shoulders, his light brown robes acting a parachute.

Chris facepalmed. "Is that all you can think about when Rago challenged us for the final battle?" he stated, his golden fox tail sweeping behind him.

"We must be careful tonight. You never know when he'll attack," Aguma stated, his dark purple robes glowing in the darkness.

"Correct young Saturn magician," A voice laughed from the darkness. A young man with long black hair and pale skin stepped out of the darkness, his red eyes glowing in the shadows. He wore a long black robe with golden jewelry, and a pair of black boots. Next to him was a magician with purple hair and white robes, a silver haired vampire, a snake human hybrid, and bald vampire with tattoos on his face.

"Rago and his followers. I should have known that you'd come out of the shadows sooner or later," Kyoya growled.

Rago smirked. "I'll give you pathetic worms one last chance to surrender. If you don't, you will perish from this world along with the rest of this pathetic planet," he stated.

"As if we'll ever surrender to you. We'll make sure you're defeated right here," King stated.

"Well put magician of Mars."

The large group of people watched as two beings walked out of the shadows, one with long red hair and one with lavender hair that was spiked up. Both of the newcomers eyes glowed red in the darkness.

"Mr. Dynamis! Ms. Rosalina!" Yuki exclaimed.

"So, you decided to come after all, cursed light," Pluto sneered.

Dynamis gave Pluto a deadly glare. "If it comes to protecting those I care about, then yes. I will come," he stated, his staff crackling with lightning.

The other solar system bladers joined Dynamis in activating their powers. Each magician's staff held a different power. Fire for King, water for Yuki, earth for Aguma, lightning for Dynamis, and wind for Tithi.

"You pathetic worms think you can win against us? I still have one trick up my sleeve. Prepare to lose one of you're own, Solar system magicians," Rago called out.

Dynamis gripped his chest in pain as a bolt of purple lightning struck him. A scream tore from his mouth as the white magician's robes he wore turned a dark purple color. His eyes glazed over as a dark smirk grew on his face. Rago laughed darkly.

"How does it feel to be the cursed Hikari magician? Now attack those worthless worms," he commanded.

"Of course Master Rago," Dynamis stated, his staff creating an indestructable barrier around the group.

Rosalina looked at Dynamis, her eyes staring straight into her friend's soul. She saw him chained in a dark abyss, his eyes closed in shame. "Dynamis..." she whispered.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Gingka yelled as he sent a wave of stardust at Rago.

Dynamis used his staff to created a shield out of lightning. "Foolish humans. You think you can defeat Master Rago when I'm around?" Dynamis laughed.

_Did you think I'd let you get away with taking over my body and get away with it?_

"Who said that? Ah-" Dynamis was cut off as another bolt of lightning struck him, this time it was silver. A few words escaped his lips.

"Rosalina... Aim an arrow... at the pendant," he said between gasps, pointing his fingers at the pendant around his neck before the curse took over again.

Rosalina understood his message before taking out her bow and arrow. She drew back the bowstring before firing an arrow at Dynamis. The arrow pierced the gem in the center of the pendant before falling to the floor. The pendant followed soon after, breaking into multiple shards from the impact.

Dynamis blinked twice before looking up, his eyes still slightly glazed over as he gripped his head. "Does someone have anything for a headache? Ow... My head..." he groaned.

Gingka looked straight at Rago. "Looks like you're only advantage is gone. Everyone, attack together!" he yelled.

"King Lion Crushing Fang!"

"Grand Lightning!"

"Great Ring Of Destruction!"

"Ishtar Impact!"

"Brave Impact!"

"Shield of Ares!"

"Bernard's Loop!"

"Diving Arrow!"

"Peresphone's Rose!"

"Cosmic Nova!"

The impact collided with Rago and his army of creatures. A flash of light erupted from inside of the Nemesis vampire as the darkness faded, revealing a beautiful full moon.

"NOOOOO! Curse you legendary creatures! This isn't the last of me!" Rago yelled.

"Well, let's hope that was the last time we see him," Gingka stated.

"I think it was," Rosalina stated as her eyes returned to their normal blue color.

Dynamis, also back to normal, nodded. "Yes. The darkness has lifted. The final battle is over, and we have won," he stated.

The others cheered. "Alright! Let's celebrate by going to those human's houses and getting candy!" King yelled.

"Yay! Chocolate!" the others cheered.

Dynamis chuckled as Rosalina walked over. "Thank you Dynamis. Because of you, I'm free from Nemesis grasp. You have my thanks," she stated.

"No Rosalina. It was you who saved me from the darkness," Dynamis said as he looked down at his neck, "I am free from the curse that has been cast over my family."

"Hey you two! Do you want treats or not!?" Gingka yelled.

Dynamis threw a bolt of lightning at Gingka, cutting him off. "I think my only treat is right here," he stated.

"I agree," Rosalina said as she kissed Dynamis.

**Me: Kind of weird I know, but It was a random idea that popped into my head. Sorry for the not so creative title. Anyways, here's the list of monsters / magicians that I used for this story:**

**Rosalina: Vampire/ Rose magician**

**Dynamis: Lightning magician**

**Gingka: Pegasus-Human hybrid**

**Kyoya: Lion-Human hybrid**

**Yuki: Water magician**

**King: Fire magician**

**Tithi: Wind magician**

**Chris: Fox-Human hybrid**

**Kenta: Elf**

**Aguma: Earth magician**

**Rago: Vampire**

**Pluto: Dark magician (Dang it I made a yugioh reference. Oh well. I like yugioh)**

**Herchel (Sorry I forgot how to spell his name): Vampire**

**Cycnus: Vampire**

**Keyser: Snake Demon**

**Now I have a question for everyone: Should I make a multi chapter story based on this AU?**

**And since it's the Halloween spirit: Virtual bags of Kit Kat minis for everyone who reviews!^^**

**That's it for now. Till next time, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
